Tag Team Love
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: HikarixRiley, DawnxRiley, HikarixGen etc whatever you call it. Based off Pokemon Diamond and Lucario and the Mystery of Mew a cute little fic for my fav. pokemon couple. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE READ! I can't be the ONLY one who loves the couple!


Yes!!! I know FOR SURE I am THE FIRST PERSON EVER to post this couple! (I searched for a good hour for one on this site using every possible name I could think of!)

Yes... my favorite pokemon couple ever... HIKARIxRILEY!!! (Using the name "Hikari" because I like it more then Dawn) so yes... it's HikarixRiley, DawnxRiley, HikarixGen, GenxDawn HikarixSir Aaron, Dawnx Sir Aaron (depending on if one believes that Riley is TOTALLY Sir Aaron since he was alive after the movie, I do!)

Regardless... so... yeah... it's a fan fic, umm summary?

_Hikari is now 14 years old, she hass long since become the Pokemon champ and is now having fun traveling the world. She has dropped off all her pokemon at the center, except for Rio, the Riolu that hatched from the pokemon egg Riley gave her in Iron Cave. On her way to the city, however, she is caught in a huge storm and falls ill. With no where to go, no shelter and no maps or phones working, will she make it? Or will the storm finish off the young girl?  
Is that Shadow in the distance her only hope? Read and Find out! _

yeah so that was lame I know... I suck at summariesx3 anywhooo...ENJOY!

* * *

**TAG TEAM LOVE**

Hikari road her bike down the rainy road on her way to Pastorina city. She sighed in frustration as she stopped her bike again and looked around. It was raining much harder then it normally did in the area and it was impossible to see more then a few feet in front of ones face. Letting go of the handles of the bike, she reached up and wiped the rain from her face and brushed her bangs back again. Looking around she frowned, she had no idea where she was and there was no way to tell.

She pulled over to a tree nearby, happily the rain was mostly blocked from the long branches and it's leaves. She pulled off her pack and groaned as water more or less poured from it. Cursing again,she opened the pack, checking everything inside. Happily the inside of the pack had a water-proof insulator, so everything inside was undamaged. Sighing in relief she pulled out her town map and looked at it, the GPS part of the map wasn't working and she cursed again, the rain was blocking it. Reaching in the pack she pulled out a poke'navi and the poke'gear she had gotten from her neighbor back in Twinleaf town, Damion. Neither of them worked either. As a last resort she tried her poke'watch, and once again, was disappointed.

"This sucks..." she sighed, leaning on her bike seat, "I'm soaked, I'm lost, I have no way of getting around... I just dropped off all my pokemon in the PC except for Rio..." she sighed, turning back to the bike and smiling at the small Riolu sitting in the basket. It looked up at her from under the small rain coat she have given the pokemon to cover up in.

"I'm sorry Rio..." she muttered, reaching out and petting the pokemon's head, "I wish I could get us out of this..." the pokemon reached out and licked her hand lightly, hoping to comfort the trainer without getting wet from the rain. Hikari chuckled and pet the pokemon again, smiling,

"I promised Riley I'd take care of you when he gave me you as an egg... and look at how I'm doing..." she sighed again, they'd just gotten out of a small pokemon tournament that was had been held in Hearthome city.

"Rio...Rio Riolu..." the pokemon cooed, hoping to comfort his master. Hikari smiled again,

"Don't worry, just a little rain, nothing to worry about..."

"Rio..." Hikari sighed and leaned against the tree, she was already soaked and her clothes were clinging to her, so leaning against the damp trunk wasn't going to change much. Sighing she pulled off her hat, and pulling back her hair again, making sure the barrettes were tight before she put the hat back on.

"This isn't good..." Hikari muttered as lightning filled the sky and a large crack of thunder filled the air. Groaning she sat down on the ground, face hidden in her knees,

"Why me..." she muttered, reaching up and picking up her Riolu, "You're cold..." she muttered, hugging the pokemon close to her, hopeing to keep him warm. Happily for Rio, it worked, but for her, it only seemed to make things worse, since she was hugging the wet rain parka close to her, only causing more icy water to be pressed against her.

A few hours later, the rain had not shown and signs of stopping, and it only seemed to be getting worse as time went on. The temperature had dropped, and Hikari was beginning to shiver, hugging the pokemon closer for warmth that wasn't there. She sighed and began to rub her arms, Rio taking shelter under her knees, which were pulled up to her chest. She looked up at the rainy landscape again and sneezed, this wasn't good. She was starting to feel weak and faint, and she knew falling asleep in the icy rain wasn't going to end up well.

Alas, her attempts to stay away were failing horribly, and she knew she was in trouble. Sighing she rested her head on her arms again, staring out dully at the falling water, eyes half open. Something moved out at the end of her range of sight, and she frowned slightly. Whatever it was, it was a tall dark shadow, and it was moving towards her quickly, her first instinct was to hide, but her muscles nor her brain would register the movements properly. Closing her eyes as the object got closer, she finally gave in and let the darkness take over. She felt herself fall sideways, and Rio let out a cry. The last thing she heard was a familiar voice calling her name, and someone slapping her cheek.

Warmth. Hikari frowned, she felt something warm. Was she dead? No... she couldn't be, she heard the crackling of a fire somewhere to her left. Her mind was still foggy, but she registered she was laying in a bed. A soft and warm one at that, in a warm house. Groaning slightly, she forced herself to sit up with much effort and she looked around the room. It was a small room, very plain, a hardwood floor, with a fireplace in the corner. Next to the bed was a small bedside table, and next to it, her bag sat. Her shoes sat next to her bag, and next to the bag was a chair, sitting on the seat folded neatly were...her clothes?! Instantly panicking, she looked down and sighed in relief, she was wearing a black shirt, and brown pants. They were much to big for her and she frowned again, not knowing where the clothes had come from. Standing up she looked around, where was Rio? Where was she? And who had changed her clothing?

Crossing her arms she walked over to the window and looked outside, blinking in surprise. She was was on one of the higher floors of a flat in what looked like Sunnyshore city. Behind her, she heard a door open, jumping she wiped around, prepared to defend herself from whatever came inside and she instantly dropped her arms, at seeing who had come in the room.

"Hikari!" a velvety mans voice said, sounding relived. The person dropped the tray which was holding soup on the table near the door and rushed over. Next thing she knew, arms were wrapped around her waist and she was being pulled into a warm embrace,

"Thank god... I was so worried when I found you and Rio in the rain... you wouldn't wake up..." Hikari blinked, registering what had just happened in her mind. Finally finding her voice again she was able to gasp,

"R-Riley?" she stuttered, pulling back and looking up into the dark eyes of the smiling man in front of her, "What...how...wh..." she was at a loss. Riley smiled and helped her back over to the table, easing her into a chair and handing her the soup,

"You were caught in the rain...I was walking through myself with Lucario... he seemed to sense someone and pulled me over... he was in a real panic too... when I saw him run over and start talking to Riolu... I knew it had to be you. There are only two other people in the Sinnoh area who know a Lucario other then myself... and neither of them know a Riolu... I should know, I'm the only one in the world, as far as I know, who...well breeds Riolu eggs, and you're the only one I ever gave eggs too... the other two I entrusted to two select people, and they were Lucarios when I did at that..." Riley sighed and sat down and sighed, still looking rather uneasy. Hikari blinking, noting he was pale,

"Riley... the last I saw you was in that cave... this is almost the other side of the region... what were you doing? How long have I been out? And why does it look like you haven't slept?" Riley smiled slightly, putting up a hand to silence the girl and took a breath,

"First off... you can't expect me to live in a cave can you? I bought this flat about a year back, but I rarely use it, not unless I feel I need a break. Second, I was on my way home from a contest... I entered one once again as Sir Aaron, as you know it's a...ah... alter ego of sorts I use for contests..." Hikari nodded, smiling,

"The last one I entered you were there! That was before the cave Team Galactic incident of course, thats why I came up top you in the cave... I thought I recognized you..."

"True enough, you're sharp, alas, as little as I hide my appearance, few actually know it's me..." Hikari nodded, waiting for him to continue,

"As for how long you've been here..." Riley fell silent, sighing,

"Riley?"

"About a week..." he muttered, quietly, "You gave me quite the scare... I..." he looked down, a ghost of a blush on his face, "I was afraid you weren't going to wake up..." he admitted, his voice shaking slightly, shocking Hikari,

"I haven't been sleeping much because..." he looked at Hikari, a nervous air about him, "I've more or less been watching you by your side the whole time... I was..." he sighed again, looking up at Hikari, "Anyway... I'm glad you're alright..." he said, standing up and opening the door to the room again. Hikari started to stand up, intent on following him and not wanting to be alone. Turning back he smiled,

"Don't worry, I'll be back." he said, gently, "I'm just letting Riolu know you're alright, Lucario was worried too..." he said, causing Hikari to giggle as a blush covered his face and he walked out the door. Sitting back in the chair, Hikari picked up the spoon next to the soup and tried some.

"It's good!" she said loudly, taking another bite.

"Thank you." Riley said, walking in the room, Lucario following at his heels and Riolu in his arms, "Good to know someone around here likes my cooking, Rio is a stubborn little one, he refused to eat anything but the pokemon food out of your bag."

Hikari giggled and smiled,

"Sorry about that..." she said as Riolu jumped from Riley's arms and shuffled over to his master, climbing up her leg and plopping down in her lap, prodding at the spoon in her hand. Hikari laughed and spooned another bite of soup and held it out to Riolu, who happily took the bite and swallow, letting out a purr of content.

"Looks like he really trusts you." Riley noted, smiling, "I'm glad, it takes a lot to earn the trust of these pokemon..." he said gently, petting Lucario's head. Hikari nodded and blinked suddenly, frowning up at Riley,

"How did you know his name was Rio?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, "Sure not the most creative nickname but..." Riley chuckled and walked over, scratching Rio behind the ears, earning another purr of content from the pokemon,

"The collar." he said, hand trailing down to a small leather collar around the pokemon's neck, as he fingered the tag that hung from it,

"You made it yourself did you not? It's well made, and cute too..." Hikari blushed again, not at the compliment, but at how close Riley was, he started to sit up and said,

"It's not often trainers go out of their way to-" he was cut off, realizing how close their faces where, "Ah, s-sorry..." he stuttered, jerking back and blushing heavily. Hikari shook her head, trying to fight back her own blush as she turned quickly back to her soup and began eating it, occasionally offering a bite to Rio, who happily accepted the offer.

"...thank you..." Hikari suddenly said, causing Riley to jump in the seat across from her,

"Pardon?" he said, blinking.

"Thank you... for.. you know saving me..." Riley coughed, embarrassed, and moved around in his seat,

"It's... nothing, really... you're my friend right? Friends help each other..." Hikari glanced up at Riley, a emotion in her eyes Riley didn't dare put a name on. Jumping up he said,

"Your bike... I have it in the storage room... it should be dry... I'll... go collapse it for you." he said before rushing out of the room and down the hallway, leaving a slightly hurt and bewildered Hikari.

Riley rushed into the storage room, a hand over his chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat from his chest. Leaning against the door, he sighed, sliding down into the floor. Pulling his hat off his head and holding it limply in front of him, arms resting on his legs he sighed again, closing his eyes,

"What was that..." he muttered frowning to himself, "Why did I get scared when I was close to her?" he opened his eyes and ran his free hand through his semi-spiky hair,

"What... is this feeling..." he muttered, placing his hand on his chest again, "It's warm... nerve racking...what... is this?" he sighed, hiding his eyes in his hand, thinking long and hard about what happened. Shaking his head he stood back up, walking over to where Hikari's bike stood and staring collapsing the bike so that it would fit in her bag again,

"No... it can't be that... she's too young... Too young Riley! She's 14! You're 17, almost 18, get a hold of yourself!" he growled, attempting to lecture himself, and calm down. Sadly for him, it didn't work to well, and only ended up in making him feel slightly insane for talking to himself.

"Okay... calm down Riley... you were just worried... she's your friend thats all... nothing more... friend..." he said to himself, picking up the now collapsed bike and walking back down the hall towards the room where Hikari was waiting for him.

Walking inside Riley placed the bike down next to Hikari's bag and sat down in his chair again,

"So... before I found you... what were you doing? Where were you heading?" Hikari shrugged,

"No where really... I was hoping to get to Pastorina City...but... well, as you can see..."

"That didn't go as planed." Riley noted, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Thank you captain obvious..." Hikari snorted wryly, giving Riley an annoyed look. Riley smiled and put his hands up in defense,

"Hey, calm down, I wasn't trying to insult you, just stating a fact..."

"...yeah, I know... sorry." Hikari muttered, looking down at the table, absently spooning at her soup.

"Don't worry about it Hikari..." Riley muttered softly, "I was messing with you anyway." An awkward silence filled the room as Hikari slowly finished her soup, Rio sticking his head up now and then to steal a bite or two.

When Hikari finished, Riley stood up silently and picked up her bowl, and walked out of the room. Hikari looked down at the table, a sad expression on her face. Had she offended him? Upset him? Why did it hurt to know he could possibly be mad at her. Hikari nearly cheered with glee when Riley walked back into the room, Lucario still at his heels.

"Hikari?"

"Yeah?" Riley walked over to the chair and picked up her clothes in his hands and walked back over to her, holding them out,

"Um..." he blushed a heavy shade of red, looking down, not daring to look in Hikari's eyes,

"Y-you're... wearing some of my clothes... yours were soaked... so.. I had to change them... or else you would have gotten sick..." Hikari's mouth fell opened slightly as her face slowly turned a new shade of red the people at Crayola would be proud of,

"And...um...I...s-sorry!" he muttered, shoving the clothes in her hands and making a fast exit. Hikari stood there, dumbstuck for a few minutes, staring at the closed door Riley rushed out of. No she didn't really mind... if it were to be anyone she'd met on her journey she'd prefer it was Riley... ok so, Cheryl was better since she was also a girl but... Hikari brushed the thoughts away and set the clothes on the bed, so that she could remove his, and put back on her own.

Within a few minutes, Hikari was back in her normal shirt, skirt scarf and hat. Picking up Rio, she made her way into the hallway and looked around, Riley was no where in sight. Frowning, she walked down the halls, glancing into open rooms as she went, hoping to find the older boy.

"Riley?" Hikari called, frowning, he didn't seem to be anywhere close, "Riley where-" she stopped as she heard voice. Taking care to be as quiet as possible, she walked up to a slightly open door and listened,

"Master... you're going to have to tell her, you can't keep things like that bottled up..." Hikari frowned, it was a deep voice, but Riley and herself were the only people in the flat. And just who was this "master" person.

"I know Lucario..." Hikari nearly gasped in shock, Lucario could talk?! And why did Lucario call Riley 'master'? "But... telling her..._that_ is one thing... telling her about you is another."

"I'm not important in this matter Master..."

"Still, I know you don't like keeping silent around her... it's nor fair to you."

"I don't mind at all Master, I was passed down to you from your father for a reason, to follow-"

"Lucario, I'm not your master... and neither was my father, you were, and are, our friend."

"Right... forgive me Riley but..."

"Just... for now, please drop is Lucario... alright? I don't even know if thats how I really feel about the whole thing ok? I need to figure it out on my own..." There was a sigh, Hikari assumed it was from Lucario,

"If you insist Riley... I just wish Sir Aaron was here to help you... I do now know of such feelings... not in that context anyway... I wish I was of more help to you."

"It's fine Lucario... just talking to you like this has helped me a bit..."

"I'm glad I was able to help..."

Hikari, feeling she shouldn't have, and was done intruding, coughed loudly and knocked on the door,

"Riley? Are you in there?" she asked, as if she had still been looking for him. Riley jumped slightly, turning to the door, slightly uneasy,

"Yeah, right here Hikari... were you looking for me long? I'm sorry I disappeared like that...you can come in." The door opened and Hikari walked in slowly, looking at the floor.

"Hikari?" Riley asked, stepping forward, "Something wrong? How long were you..." Hikari froze, should she tell him she had been listening? Would he stop trusting her if she did? Would he be upset? But what if she lied... wouldn't that be worse?

"N-not that long... I was just looking for you..." Hikari said, forcing a smile. Riley stared at her for a moment, she seemed really uneasy, shrugging it off he looked outside.

"Wow... it's already pretty late..." Hikari turned and blinked, the sun was already setting, a dull orange glow filtering through the window.

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Huh?" Hikari turned, blushing slightly to look at Riley.

"A walk, on the beach, do you want to go for a walk in the beach?" Hikari's face doubled in color as she stared at Riley in shock, eyes wide,

"S-sure..." she stuttered, blushing a deeper shade of red as she turned towards the door again, "I'll...go get my shoes..." she said before rushing out of the room and down the hall again, leaving a confused Riley.

"What...was that...?" he muttered, staring at the empty space where Dawn had been standing. Lucario chuckled and looked up at Riley, grinning,

"My friend, I suggest you tell her soon... there is no need to worry after that little display."

"You really think so?"

"Think? I _know_ so! She was redder then my own eyes! Honestly Master..."

"What did I tell you about calling me 'master'? Stop."

"I'll stop when you tell her."

"I'll get used to it then."

"Whatever you say _Master_."

"..."

"Something the matter _Master_?"

"Argh... Lucario you... argh... Fine! I'll try..." Lucario smiled, looking much happier,

"Good to know, good luck lover boy!"

"Oh be quiet..." Lucario snickered as Riley walked out of the room, waiting by the front door for Dawn, while Lucario went to go get Rio from Hikari to watch him while the two friends walked.

After grabbing her shoes, Hikari turned back to the bed to pick up Rio, who had been sitting there watching her, but stopped when she heard the door open again. Looking up, she watched as Riley's Lucario walked in and over to the bed. Lucario and Rio exchanged a few words, in what Hikari could only call, 'poke'talk', then both waved to Hikari and exited the room. Shrugging it off, she made her way towards the door and stopped when she saw Riley.

He was leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head, and his eyes closed. The window was open so he was illuminated by the orange slow of the sun coming through the window, giving the dark hair sticking out from under his hat, a shimmering effect that blended well with the orange light on his clothes. Hikari smiled and just started for a few moments, her heart was pounding in her chest and she was afraid Riley might have heard it.

Deciding she had stood there long enough, Hikari walked forward and called softly,

"Riley?" Riley opened his eyes and blinked, glancing up at Hikari then smiling,

"Ready to go?" he asked, placing his hand on the door, awaiting her answer. Hikari nodded and smiled, almost floating out the door with joy when Riley held it open for her. To make things better, outside in the main building hallway, Riley placed an arm gently around her shoulders, steering her gently down the hall and showing her where to go. Hikari sighed, enjoying the small touch, knowing it would end when they got outside and she knew where she was going again. But, much to her surprise, even as they were outside and walking towards the stairs that would take them down from the solar panel roads, he didn't remove his arm.

It was a slow walk to the beach, but Hikari didn't mind, they smiled at people who passed by, and waved if they saw someone they knew. They ran into Volkner on his way to the market, Hikari waved and Volkner waved back, his eyes falling on Riley, a small smile on his face and a light of understanding in his eyes as he wished the two a good evening. Rushing down the road and into the mart he stopped, and glanced out the store window and watched the two as the turned the corner, smiling he muttered,

"Hikari... can you reach him? Can you melt the shield of ice he placed around his heart after he lost his mother and father went missing? I hope so Hikari... from what I see...he cares about you very much... let's hope you two never lose that light..." then walked over and smiled at the cashier before walking down the aisles and getting what he needed.

Down at the beach, Hikari and Riley had finally reached their destination. They stood at the end of the shore, just up near the water so that it licked against their shoes every time the water brushed up against the shore.

"It's... really pretty..." Hikari muttered, looking out at the orange glow of the sun over the water, since the water here was very clean, it almost sparkled in the suns dazzling light, giving the whole effect a rather magical look. Riley looked down at Hikari, watching her as she smiled happily, staring out at the ocean,

"Hikari.." he muttered, gaining her attention

"Yeah?" she looked up, blushing slightly, even though he was a good four inches or so taller then her, they were still very close.

"...over here..." he muttered, taking her hand, causing the blush to double again, "There's a nice place to watch..." Hikari could only nod and be pulled along the beach by the man as he lead her to a large rock, about halfway down the shoreline. It was large, and flat on the top, just big enough for two people their age to sit on the top. Riley smiled and hopped up to the top with ease, then turned around, kneeling down and holding out his hand to the younger girl.

Hikari blinked, not expecting the help and reached up, taking his hand and was gracefully pulled up to the rock. Riley waited for her to sit down before he sat down next to her himself,

"The view over here is nice... you see much more water... the view at night is wonderful too... you can see the stars perfectly..." he smiled down at Hikari, "The lights from the city reach most of the beach... but thanks to the rocky wall behind us, most of the lights are blocked..." he looked out over the water, "Since this part of the beach is behind the gym, he agreed to turn off all the lights in the area for me at night so I could come here..." Hikari nodded, to show he was listening,

"You're right about the view... and that was very kind of him." Riley nodded again,

"Volkner is a good guy, and he's been so happy these days, ever since you battled him and helped him get his fighting spirit back, it's amusing in a way." Hikari chuckled lightly then shivered. While it was a beautiful day, the wind was icy and cut through her skin, and the fact that she was in a skirt, and a sleeveless shirt didn't help.

"Cold?" Riley asked, pulling away slightly to get a better look at her.

"N-no... not really..." Hikari shivered again, "No w-worries, I wanna stay..." Riley chuckled, he had to admit, she was just so cute. Unbuttoning his jacket, he slipped it off and placed it around her shoulders as she let out a squeak of protest.

"Riley! You'll be-" she froze, looking up at him again, seeing him without the jacket, in just the black dress shirt made her face turn crimson all over again. Riley smiled and shook his head,

"I'll be fine, I'm used to the wind here." he said looking over the water again.

"But Riley..." he looked at her from the corner of his eye, a small glint of mischief in them

"Do you really want to help?" Hikari nodded and reached to pull the jacket off and yelped slightly as Riley wrapped his arm around her shoulder again, pulling her close,

"There... I'm warmer already." he said, softly, looking down at the small girl in his arms. She seemed to fit perfectly against him, a blush creeping across his own face as she rested her head against his shoulder. Moving back slightly, causing Hikari to wince, had she gone to far? He turned, one leg crossed and the other dangling off the rock, his back resting against the a small rock that came up on the side of the rock, almost like it was a small chair, and pulled Hikari closer to him so that she was also sideways, leaning back against his chest.

"There..." he muttered, hugging her close to him, she did fit perfectly, right in his chest, her head was turned slightly so that her face was buried in the nook that connected his neck and chest.

"Feeling warmer?" Hikari muttered, nearly causing Riley to shiver again as her breath brushed the bare skin on his neck,

"Much..." Riley muttered, wrapping his arms securely around her, "You?" Hikari nodded and raised her head so it was tucked under his chin, another perfect fit. Hikari sighed, in his arms, she felt so warm and safe, she wished she never had to move.

Minutes ticked by, and minutes turned into hours, and soon it was nighttime. The moon shone down on the two and sparkled on the glassy surface of the ocean. Hikari glanced up at the sky and gasped slightly, Riley was right, the stars did shine brightly down there.

"I told you so." Riley chuckled, glancing down again, "Did you doubt me?" Hikari looked up, eyes soft,

"Never did...never have..." Riley blinked, their faces were close again. He shifted slightly, emitting a nervous air,

"Remember when we first met?"

"The contest?"

"No..."

"In the cave?"

"Yeah..." Hikari nodded, smiling,

"Yeah, like I said, I remembered you from the contest so I went over, I never imagined it'd actually be you." Riley smiled,

"Then we traveled together through the cave..." Hikari chuckled,

"Yeah... and we battled together as a tag-team... I used Parchisu at the time, and you used Lucario..."

"We never lost."

"Not once, we rarely took a hit."

"We made the perfect team..." Riley smiled slightly, "Then we ran into team Galactic..."

"And we took them down, just like the rest...together."

"They ran off..."

"We talked together for a while..."

"Then I had to leave..."

"And you left me with an egg..." she smiled, a sparkle in her eyes, "After the Elite Four, I dropped all my pokemon off, and went back to Twinleaf down, I couldn't battle the gyms again, but I wanted to travel the world with Rio... the friend you passed on to me..."

"He really trust you..."

"I trust you..."

"He really cares about you..."

"...I...really care about you..." Hikari muttered, turning her head so that it was buried in Riley's neck again. He tensed for a moment, eyes wide,

"Hikari?" he muttered, pulling her back slightly to get a better look at her. She looked down, avoiding his eyes. Here it came, hurt, pain...rejection. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up,

"Riley I'm so-" she was cut off as he placed his lips against hers, in a gentle, yet passionate kiss. It lasted a few seconds, and while it wasn't messy, no tounges or anything drastic, it was filled with all the love and passion the two held for each other, with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, and hers around his neck, still pressed against him for warmth.

While they were only together for a few seconds, it felt like an eternity for the two, they pulled away, both panting slightly,

"Ah...Riley I...I..." Hikari stuttered, looking horrified, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to mgfh..." she was cut off as Riley pressed his lips to hers again.

"Hikari?"

"...yeah...?" she replied, in a slightly daze. Riley chuckled,

"You really need to learn when to be quiet..." Hikari blushed and glared at Riley,

"Wha-" he pressed a finger to her lips,

"What did I just tell you?" he asked gently, leaning down again, "Just be quiet... enjoy the moment..." he muttered, kissing her again softly. Hikari 'hmphed' but didn't protest, leaning into the kiss, gripping his shirt in her hand, eyes closed tight, praying to whatever gods were up there that this wasn't a dream.

They pulled apart again, and Hikari placed her head under his shoulder again, staying silent this time. They sat there for a few more minutes before Riley pushed Hikari up slightly, leaning over her shoulder,

"Come on, it's late Kari..." he said, using a nickname, causing her to blush slightly, she was to tired to make much other protest,

"Let's head back..." he hopped down from the rock, bending over slightly, allowing the tired girl to climb on his back so that he could give her a ride home, even though she had slept for the better part of a week, being sick did that to people. He walked home slowly, enjoying the feeling of Hikari's soft breath on his neck, but also, he knew she was asleep, and didn't want to risk waking her by rushing or running.

It took around twenty minutes, but they made it back to the flat. Lucario opened the door when Riley reached it, being able to sense his master at the door. Riley smiled and mouthed, 'thank you' to his friend and walked down the hallways towards his room, where he had allowed Hikari to use his bed. Walking inside, he laid her down on the bed, gently pulling off her shoes, picking her up again, pulling the covers back, then setting her back down, covering her up afterwards. He watched her for a moment, smiling, she was so cute when she slept.

Leaning down, he kissed her softly on the forehead then turned to leave, but felt a tug on his jacket,

"Riley?" Hikari muttered, looking at him through half lidded eyes, "Please... don't leave me alone..." Riley blinked, face slowly growing dark,

"Hikari hold on you're..."

"Idiot.." she muttered, "Not like that... just stay with me...please." Riley sighed, taking off his hat and setting it on the bedside table, running a hand through his hair. He was exhausted, he hadn't gotten sleep in nearly a week. Not _decent_ sleep anyway.

"...fine..." he finally gave in, pulling off his shoes as Hikari scooted over in the bed so that she was nearer to the wall as Riley crawled under the covers next to her, holding open his arms. She smiled and dove into his arms, hugging his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her forehead again he muttered,

"Goodnight..." She snuggled closer to his chest, using it as a pillow rather then her actual on and muttered,

"...night Riley...I.." she yawned, "...love you..." Riley froze, heart pounding as his eyes widened. The words he had longed to hear, not just from her, but from anyone. He'd never heard them, not from a parent, nor a family member, not from his friends, not from...anyone. Smiling, a single tear fell from his eye as he closed them and buried his face in Hikari's hair,

"I love you too..." he said, another stray tear falling, "My beautiful Hikari... my light...my love... my everything..."

**Two years Later...**

**(Hikari: age 16 almost 17 ; Riley age 21)**

"Thank you for signing up for the battle tower." the lady behind the counter smiled, "I'll take you to the union room now." she opened the door and lead Hikari behind the counter into a almost empty room, behind her, another women was leading another man, older then her into the same room.

"Please pick a partner." the women said kindly. Hikari and the man walked farther into the room. Hikari beamed when she saw Riley sitting on one of the chairs. Blinking she frowned, he had a picture in his hands, stepping forward slightly and tilting her head up, the smile on her face widened. It was a picture of the two of them together, she was hugging him from behind, arms around his neck with her chin on his shoulder, his head was turned, a big smile on his face as he kissed her cheek, a hand turning her head towards is slightly.

The other man in the room walked towards Riley, thinking he'd be a strong ally. Hikari whimpered slightly as she hurried forward. The man reached out a hand, Riley to absorbed in the picture to have noticed either of them, to tap Riley on the shoulder but paused, seeing the picture in his hand. Blinking, he looked back at Hikari, who was looking at him, a slight pleading look in her eyes. Smiling the man nodded, understanding as he gestured to Riley then walked past him, and started talking to the other person in the room, a girl named Cheryl Hikari had meet in the forest when she started her journey.

Riley looked up at the man, then sighed, he seemed bored. Hikari knew Riley didn't exactly enjoy this odd job of his, it was one of many, but it paid extremely well. Hikari chuckled and walked forward, wrapping her arms around Riley's waist, causing the man to jump slightly.

"Wha?" he looked down, seeing Hikari's arms and smiled, "Hikari." he said happily, turning around and hugging the girl warmly,

"What are you doing here?" he asked, kissing her deeply before she got to answer. Smiling she rested her head on his shoulder,

"Coordination training ended early today." she said, smiling, "No students had to stay behind today." Riley chuckled and kissed her forehead,

"Those students love you don't they?" Hikari laughed,

"I guess so." Riley fake pouted,

"You more attention to them then me." Hikari rolled her eyes,

"Oh you know thats not true..." she growled, leaning up, "Besides...I love you... at least a little more then I do them." Riley growled and leaned down, kissing Hikari again,

"You're evil..." he muttered, smiling,

"Yes, but you love me anyway..."

"Umm... excuse me?" they turned to see the receptionist, "Um.. your... battle?" They both blushed and nodded, following quickly after their own receptionist up each set of stairs.

They were taken upstairs on each side, as custom and met in the middle. They shook hands as asked and walked inside, Riley still holding Hikari's hand as they other pair of opponents walked up, a pair of twins.

"We can see into the future," the boy announced,

"We see... we'll win!" and the battle commenced.

**One Year Later**

**(Hikari age18 just turned 18 ; Riley age 22)**

Hikari was dressed in a silk blue skirt and white blouse. She clutched a small black purse in her hands as she walked into the fancy restaurant where Riley has asked to meet here. She blushed as he waved to her from the table, standing up when she got close and pulling out a chair for her, then pushing her close to the table again. He smiled and waved the waiter over, ordering them each a beverage, knowing Hikari wasn't old enough to drink, he got them both soda's, not minding in the slightest that most other people there were drinking wine.

Three years. They'd been going out three years, and Hikari couldn't be happier, here she was, in a beautiful restaurant with the man she loved. He wore a dark navy tux, similar to the outfit he normally wore, but somehow it was so much nicer. Not to say that he didn't normally look good, but this... just something about it... made him look almost magical. Perhaps it was because he wasn't wearing his normal golden necklace and hat, or perhaps because Lucario wasn't at his side like normal, there was just _something_ different.

"Hikari?" Riley called, her, snapping her out of her thoughts, "What would you like to ear Kari?" he asked, smiling the sweet smile she fell in love with,

"Oh! I ah..." she glanced down a the menu, ordering quickly, smiling brightly at the waitress who smiled back, bowed and hurried off to place their orders. Two the talked while waiting for their food, about their day, how things were going, anything new, the sort of thing you'd expect couples to talk about.The dinner was wonderful, a five star meal from where it started, to where it ended with a beautiful desert of delicious strawberry shortcake.

Hikari watched as the waitress left go go scan Riley's credit card, sighing. She wished the night had lasted just a little longer. Blinking, she looked up at Riley as he stood up, sure they were well off, but he wasn't actually going to leave his card was he? She looked at him confused as he smiled gently at her, walking over and pulling her chair out, turning it towards him slightly.

"Riley?" Hikari asked, confused.

"Hikari..." Riley started quietly, getting down on one knee. Hikari's hands flew to her mouth, eyes going wide, she knew what was coming.

"Ever since I first met you in Iron Cave, there was just something about you that drew you to me... since the first time we tag-teamed together against Team Galactic, I just wanted to follow you, learn about you, be around you..." he took a deep breathe,

"Hikari, you're beautiful, intelligent, and wonderful all around. You're kind, caring and loving..." he took her hand and kissed it,

"...just seeing you makes me warm inside, when I see you smile I want to smile with you, just simply knowing you're mine makes me feel like the luckiest man alive..." he pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a ring, it was simple, a golden band with two intertwined stones, one a bright blue that matched her eyes perfectly, and another a deeper more navy blue, that matched his own, together in the shape of a small heart,

"Hikari?" he asked, taking her hand in his, looking up at her, "Will you marry me?" Hikari chocked slightly, eyes watering. She tried to speak, but no words came out as she mouthed wordlessly. Deciding her efforts were futile, she dived into his arms, pressing her lips to his softly, yet passionately, tears falling freely as Riley laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Other customers were looking at them annoyed and a few of the waiters had to jump over them, but as soon as Hikari pulled back and shouted,

"Yes! Of course I will!" they instantly understood and all began to clap as the couple looked into each others eyes again, and leaned forward, in another passionate kiss, the first kiss they shared as two people, who officially planed to bond to each other forever and eternity.

* * *

Wow... "hopes that didn't totally suck" umm... I kinda rushed at the end as you can tell x3 I was out of ideas... actually, once they went home after the beach was where the ideas ran thin... I kinda winged it from there on out... I really hope you people enjoyed this... I started working on it after I posted the first new re-written chapter of my Megaman fic (which is my post popular) and...yeah... . please Read and Review!!! I am on a hunt to find more RileyxHikari fans because I ADORE this couple and I KNOW I can't be the ONLY one who supports it... (actually, I met someone else who does... "waves to DrowVisionary" (they know who they are) Hiya!!!!!) 

Anywhooooooo!!! Anyone who knows where I can find HikarixRiley can art, or drew some themselves and is willing to show me will be loved forever and given cookies. umm... thats all... PLEASE R AND R!!! "gets down on knees bows down adn begs" PLEAAAAAAAASE!!!

Thank you to all the wonderful people who read this... byebye and please stop by some of my other stories! I know I'm terrible... but they're a good laugh eh?

yeah so... should I make a Sequel? Like... the wedding or something? "shrugs" a continued story? one shots? I dunno... whatever you people want... I just pray other people will read this...


End file.
